


Partystuck

by tatersalad5001



Category: Homestuck, Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Alternate Universe, And Yet Each Individual Paper Mario Game As Well As Dr Mario Are, Contains Zero Meteors, Gen, I Cannot Believe The Mario Party Series Isn't A Fandom On This Site, Mario Party, Sburb Works Completely Differently, okay uh right the real tags right okay so uh, specifically mario party 2. the second best mario party. second only to mario party 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-21
Updated: 2016-09-21
Packaged: 2018-08-16 11:50:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 830
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8101345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tatersalad5001/pseuds/tatersalad5001
Summary: Through a video game, four friends discover a new land and fight over what to name it. The author had none of that, and made them participate in a competition to name it instead.





	

Once upon a time, on a planet called Earth, there were four friends: John Egbert, Rose Lalonde, Dave Strider, and Jade Harley. The four children lived in all parts of the world, far from each other, but were able to keep in contact through various internet chat clients. The current client they made use of was known as Pesterchum, but this fact was hardly relevant. What was relevant, however, was their friendship, and the trials this bond was about to undertake.

For, you see, today was a remarkable day in the lives of these four children. They had each received a copy of a game known as Sburb, a multiplayer game the four would be able to play together. And together they would, as this was the day they had picked to play such a game. A game that could change their lives forever. Or, perhaps, a game that would have little impact on their lives, and be lost to the forgetfulness of history. Who knows, really.

Upon starting up the game, the four were transported into another world. Literally. Physically. The game brought them somewhere entirely new, and all to the same place. Unrestricted by the use of internet chat, the four could converse freely.

"where are we?" John asked.

"It appears we have arrived together at a new location," Rose remarked. "It is nothing I have ever heard of or seen before. Perhaps we're somewhere completely undiscovered."

Dave was unimpressed. "cool so we get to name it right."

It would be only the start of the trial.

"I imagine so," Rose responded.

John grinned. "cool! so as team leader i get to pick the name. i'm gonna call it the....uh, the land of wind and shade!"

Dave snorted. "that's a lame name, dude. lamer than your dumb nicholas cage movies."

"Besides, I do not recall agreeing to you being the team leader," Rose added before John could retort.

"oh yeah? then what would you name it, then?" John asked.

"The Land of Light and Rain, of course. It has the right amount of elegance for a place such as this," declared Rose.

"wow, even lamer," Dave said.

Rose rolled her eyes. "Then I don't suppose you have a better name in mind?"

"hell yeah i do. land of heat and clockwork. it's badass, like this place is."

"wow, and you made fun of my name? that's so dumb," John muttered.

"come on dude, we both know mine's way better than yours."

"You are both forgetting that the name I chose is the superior option."

"guys. guys guys guys guys guys guys."

The three children turned to look at Jade, who had given no opinion thus far.

"we can't fight like this," she insisted. "it's getting us nowhere. we have to pick something we can all agree on. and if you'll let me get a word in, i think i have a solution."

John, Dave, and Rose each nodded. Yes, of course. Jade, the voice of reason. Surely she could solve their conundrum. Of course she could. After all, she could see into the future through her dreams. She must already know what the best name would be.

"the name we should pick is...the land of frost and frogs!" she offered.

The other three took a long sigh.

"what???"

"jade, it's..." John frowned. "it's not bad. it's pretty cool, actually. but mine's a lot better."

"I prefer my own, personally," Rose added.

"geez!!!! come on guys, i'm trying!!!" Jade huffed.

Andrew Hussie, of course, had had enough of this arguing, so he kicked open the nearest door and entered the conversation.

"That door wasn't there a minute ago," Rose remarked.

Stop, all of you. This is stupid. I can't take anymore of this. No more arguing.

"then what do we do?" John asked. "i mean, we gotta name this world something."

Right, sure, whatever. I have a plan for you then. To solve your dumb argument.

"spit it out already," said someone, but I am too tired to decide who, so you're free to pick whichever kid you want.

Whoever reaches god tier first gets to pick the name of the land.

"...what?" Dave asked.

Without giving any explanation other than a brief "hooty hoo," Andrew Hussie strode off into the sunset, never to be seen again.

"Well, I guess we better get to....whatever he meant," Rose commented.

Many events took place. A salamander gave John money. A wizard sold Rose various goods. Dave found himself forced to gamble everything in his possession. A frog swept into the area, took some of Jade's money, and left. Other shenanigans ensued, but again, I am tired, and find myself enable to further elaborate, so I shall get on with it.

John, of course, ended up winning the 'game' the mysterious Hussie had set up. He was the first to reach god tier, by pure chance. And thus, the land was known as the Land of Wind and Shade.

**Author's Note:**

> i have never seen something so ooc in my life.
> 
> it's 1 am. we just had a fire drill. i've lost control of my life. i'm sick, not getting better, and behind in quite a few of my classes. and yet, here i am. instead of sleeping or doing homework, or anything productive, my brain told me to made a mario party 2 au of homestuck, and i actually listened, the madman. okay, whatever. i didn't even try. i just wrote the first thing that came to mind for everything. if we didn't have that fire drill i'd be asleep right now and this would be finished. but by the time you're reading this, it is finished, so, whatever.
> 
> draws a lot of inspiration from the fact that for awhile in homestuck, the trolls could only see john becoming god tier, and thought he'd be the only one to get there.
> 
> please be gentle. i'm still in act 6 of homestuck, i haven't finished it yet. no spoilers, sweet poflo. and like, seriously, i did not try, i do not have the ability to try right now, so like, if you try to like critique this or give pointers or anything, you're literally trying harder than i did, and that's not worth it for you. you have to put zero thought into what you're saying man. don't think. just do it.


End file.
